User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vincent page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Over the Hedge Wiki. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Over the Hedge Wiki. Happy editing! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:52, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Nathaniel1996 Hey, RRabbit42, can you please infinitely block (and possibly even global block) Nathaniel1996? I think he has vandalized this wiki by contradicting himself with the antagonist levels. I do not mean to sound rude or anything, but I just really think he should be for his actions. -- TheSitcomLover 7:05, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not an admin on this wiki, so I do not have the ability to block him here. I am also not a Wikia staff member or volunteer so I couldn't place a global block on his account. But if I was, I would have to have a lot of evidence that he is committing vandalism or violating the Terms of Use in order to justify a global block. : The antagonist fussing by Nathaniel1996 on this wiki pretty much stopped a year ago with one instance in February 2014, but I did a quick check and he's still at it on other wikis. Personally, I see antagonist fussing as annoying and pretty much useless. There could be a million things to add to an article and people like this spend all their time focusing on one tiny detail. : That narrow focus on tiny details could be a fixation, obsession, or an indication of another issue, such as autism. But when I find out that the same person is continually changing their mind about that tiny detail, then that's a deliberate disruption of the wiki and that's where I have blocked Nathaniel and a couple other people on wikis where I am an admin. If it's a kid that's playing around with their edits, then they need to learn that when someone talks to them and provides an explanation of why what they are doing isn't right, they need to either change their behavior or else provide a better explanation as to why they will keep doing it. Ignoring such messages is the same thing vandals do, so the longer antagonist fussing goes on, especially when they contradict themselves, the more it becomes vandalism. : Another explanation is that continually changing those tiny details is a sign of mental illness, but since I could not verify that without meeting them in person, I have to go with it being a deliberate disruption. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:50, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, RRabbit42, can you please do something about the guy still at it on other wikis? And P.S., can you also infinitely block David.painter.121772? But if you cannot, you can report them somehow or something. -- TheSitcomLover 1:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Hello, I am newcomer, PepsiB&B. I love Over the Hedge as well as animation itself. Just to be rather blunt, I see your wiki is rather poor and undeveloped. I intend to bring up your wiki and add to it to improve it. Just thought I'd introduce myself since you appear to be an admin, whatever "Wikia Star" means.PepsiB&B (talk) 19:03, June 20, 2015 (UTC) : I will answer on your talk page so you get notified. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:15, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 15:11, October 19, 2016 (UTC)